Damon Cross
Damon Cross is a fictional character in e-fedding competing under the banners of XPW and FTWO. Damon is probably best known for his extreme matches (fictional) and desire to win at any cost. Early Life Damon Cross was born during a heatwave on the 8th of August in 1984 to Rachel and Dorian Cross. During his delivery, Rachel suffered hemorrhaging and bled to death. Unable to provide for him and his son, Dorian left Damon in the care of Children and Youth in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Shortly after Damon was placed in foster care, a loving family adopted him and changed his name to Donald Jones Jr. Damon grew up like all normal children. He played sports in high school at South Philadelphia High, mostly football and wrestling. Damon excelled at both sports as he became a three time letter winner in football and wrestling and was a three year District Champion and one time State Champion in wrestling. When asked about college, Damon never shyed away from the fact he was a below average student grade wise. Instead of attending the numerous Division I schools that threw scholarships at him left and right, Damon decided to go to Central Pennsylvania University to strengthen his transcripts and knowledge. After September 11th occured, Damon realized school was not his style and dropped out to enlist in the United States Marine Corps. Marine Corps On March 17th of 2003, Damon Cross was standing on the fabled "yellow footprints" outside a recruit barracks on Parris island, home of East Coast recruits for the United States Marine Corps. Damon was soon assigned to Delta Company 1st battalion MCRD. While at "The Island" ,as he would soon call it, Damon felt a sense of purpose. He felt pride that had not been felt in a long time. But halfway through training, Damon developed pneumonia so severe, he was removed from training and placed in isolation so he wouldn't die. But this didn't stop him. After he was cleared for training, Damon returned to First Battalion, but this time with Alpha Company. Seven weeks after Damon was cleared to train, he graduated as First Squad Leader, 3rd Platoon, Alpha Company, 1st Battalion. The only day in his life Damon cried was the day he recieved his Eagle, Globe and Anchor, the true sign of a United States Marine. After Basic Training, Damon was assigned to Camp Geiger, Camp Lejuene, North Carolina for Marine Combat Training (MCT). Damon excelled at the grueling training graduating Honor Marine and a promotion from the rank of Private First Class to the rank of Lance Corporal. After his time at Camp Geiger was completed, Damon was transferred to Fort Leonardwood, Missouri for Basic Motor Transport training. Upon arriving at Ft. Leonardwood, Damon was assigned to Delta Company. Damon excelled at Ft. Leonardwood as well, and due to his high scores on the final tests, Damon was transferred to the Logisitics Vehicle System Operators Course. Damon did not excell as high as he hoped as he graduated near the bottom of his class with a 90% pass rating. After graduating from Ft. Leonardwood, Damon recieved orders for Camp Lejuene, North Carolina. Damon reported to Marine Logistics Regiment 2 and was assigned to the Regiment Support Company. Shortly after arriving at Camp Lejuene, Damon met Samantha Elizabeth Rogers. The two soon dated and were married between Damons third and fourth deployment tour. While assigned to the Regiment Support Company, Damon completed three tours in Iraq and one tour in Afghanistan. While deployed on his fourth and final tour, Damon was involved in a road side bombing that caused a vehicle rollover and gave him brain damage. After spending three months in the Naval Hospital, Damon was released and discharged from the United States Marines with an Honorable Discharge for four faithful years of service. EWC Soon after his discharge from the Marines, Damon needed work. Slumming through minor jobs, Damon barely had enough money to feed his family. With encouragement from Samantha, Damon enrolled in the local wrestling training facility and started the grueling year long training. After successful graduation from the program, Damon went under his foster parents name of DJ Jones. Damon signed a contract with Extreme Wrestling Corporation and was assigned to their Friday night roster. Damon had no success at all his rookie year until he went into a First Blood match at Scars and Stripes 2007 against "Crazyman" Joel Bryant. Damon lost the match, but gained an allie in Crazyman. Soon after, Damon (now known as Dominik King) and Crazyman teamed together to form Na Fianna. Na Fianna Dominik King and Crazyman became known throughout EWC as Na Fianna (The Soldiers). Though they never won any tag team titles as Na Fianna, Damon and Crazyman were noticed as one of the top teams in EWC. Their most notable night was at Stable Wars 2007 when they teamed with Maddog to win a six-man tag team match, that night they were the only Rampage wrestlers to be victorious. After several brutal battles and wars, Damon left EWC in 2008 under his own free will to allow old injuries to heal. XPW After leaving EWC and getting a clean bill of health, Damon searched for employment and found it in the form of XPW. Damon slowly grew into a star as he only had two wins within his first month as an XPW superstar. But just as quick as he got the job with XPW, tragedy struck. On her way to Wicked Web Wednesday 2009 to meet up with her husband, Samantha Cross was involved in a motor vehicle accident and killed on impact. That night at WWW, Damon won the Continental Championship, his first XPW title. FULL METAL Shortly after Damon won his first Continental title, Damon formed the faction Full Metal with Jordan Post and Jesse Owusu. The trio had moderate success in singles competition,but never garnered any wins as a tag team due to poor cohesion from all three men. All would have been salvageable if Jesse and Damon were not pitted against each other and Randy Harris at Max X 2009 for the Continental Championship, a match which Jesse Owusu won. One of the final straws came at Lock N Load 2009 when Jesse Owusu was teamed with XPW superstar Immune in a match for number one contendership for the World Title. Immune and Jesse Owusu won that macth as well. Afterwards, Damon went on a warpath picking up victories over numerous opponents, including both Masta Don and Joey Francis, the XPW Tag Team Champions at the time. At Survival of the Sickest 2009, Damon faced off against Francis in one on one competition for a shot at Team Francis's Tag Team titles. Damon won the match and on January 11th 2010, Damon and Jordan post faced Team Francis for the Tag Team titles. Team Francis won and retained their titles. This loss affected Damon severely. For the follwoing months, Damon was sporadic. He was entered into the 2010 Rumble for Royalty which was won by Prince Pain, Damon teamed with former Full Metal teammate Jordan Post and Giggles the Clown on the March 8th edition of Grudge to defeat BB James, Tim Timmons and Omen. Positive Outlook and Murderous Installment At Hardcorepalooza 4, Damon was involved in a six man Money in the Bank match that saw XPW veteran The Shadow Warrior win the briefcase. Damon went on a three month rampage collecting wins over opponents such as Chess Master and XPW Hall of Famer Jay Williams by DQ. Damons championship dry spell changed at Fourth Year Festival when he won his second Continental Championship by defeating Anthony Royal. Damon defended the title viciously after. In the summer of 2010, Damon was entered in the Second Annual Tournament of Chaos. Brutal matches ensued and Damon made it all the way to the finals, only to lose to James Douglass. This did not stop Damon one bit. Damon was informed by an annoymous source that he was adopted at birth. Looking into this information, he found his real name was Damon Cross. He changed his name and records indicate such. After Tournament of Chaos 2, Damon was recruited into Murderous Installment, a faction of superstars that felt they were unjustifiably screwed over by management.Members included Immune and Jay Williams, men Damon had battled in the past, and Johnny Violence and Eric Herrerra. While in Murderous Installment, Damon enjoyed success at both the singles and tag team levels. Damon and Johnny Violence defeated Damon Cross nemesis's Jordan Post and Dave England at the August 30th edition of Grudge. At Dawn of a New Day, Damon lost the Continental Championship to former teammate and nemesis Jordan Post, but claimed his first World Championship. Damon had a solid reign, defeating Dave England consecutively the next couple months to retain his title. Damon lost the World title to Kenua at XPW: The Final Chapter in December 2010. After this Pay Per View, Damon Cross left XPW as the doors were supposedly shutting for good. The new King of Chaos and the war with Kenua. After XPW came back on the air with Road To Immortality, Damon Cross was thrown into a match for number one contender for the World title in a hardcore match with Shane Warner, XPW Legends and Hall of Famers Torch and Venom and Dave England. This was Damons biggest night in his career as he elimnated both Venom and Torch from the match. Damon was thought to have lost the match, but controversary arose as Shane Warner and Damon Cross were awarded the winners of the match. Replays showed Shane Warner getting the pin at the exact same time Damon Cross got the submission win. At Hardcorepalooza 5, Damon Cross faced off against both Shane Warner and Kenua for the World title, a match won by Shane Warner. The next month at XPW Afterburn, Damon Cross and Murderous Installment stablemate Jay Williams shocked the wrestling world by defeating both KO'd and V.I.P. to capture the XPW World tag Team Championships. After Afterburn, Damon Cross was entered into the Tournament of Chaos 3. This Tournament showed the brutality of the human body and mind as each round involved triple threat hardcore matches of varying degrees. Tournament of Chaos 2011 was Damons crown jewel as he burned through competition left and right and claimed the title that had eluded him the year prior. After Tournament of Chaos 3, Damon and Kenua started their feud up once more. The brutal war raged on until Fifth Year Anniversary which saw Damon Cross and Kenua face off in an "I Quit" match. During the intense match, Kenua attempted to kill Damon by running him over with a car and Kenua even attempted to slit the throat of Lillith Cross, Damons sister. The match ended with Damon Cross hanging Kenua upside defenseless. Damon had threatened to torch Kenua alive for attempting to kill Damon and his sister during the match. To everyone's surprise, Damon did the impossible and made the XPW Monster say "I Quit". But Damon also proved a point. After the match, he set Kenua on fire, proving he will go to any lengths to end victorious. After this brutal match, Damon retired from XPW. HCW/FTWO After Damon left XPW, he traveled the country looking for a federation that would give him a challenge. Soon he came across his old stablemates, Jay Williams and Eric Herrerra,reopened federation HCW. Damon quickly signed a contract and anticipated his debut. Before his debut could happen, HCW was bought out by Lance Caedes and reformed into FTWO. Damon pondered leaving the company but decided to stay and see what unfolded. To his surprise, Damon was given a debut match against someone many considered a legend...Priest. When the showdown came, Priest was overwhelmed by Damon and was conquered. Hungry for more competition, Damon was pitted in his second match against former nemesis Jordan Post, a man who had also retired from XPW. The match was brutal and showed the true meaning of the lengths these two men will go against each other. In the end, it was Damon Cross who emerged vicotrious. At FTWO's first PPV Apocalypse, Damon Cross was given a high mid-card match against the debuting Marvin Roberts. Damon mad quick work and defeated Roberts in typical Cross fashion. On the next Unchained, Ron Caedes announced a tournament for the first ever Windy City Champion, the staple championship for FTWO. Damon Cross's record showed great potential and his work ethic was well documented, so as a reward Ron Caedes placed him in the tournament against the FTWO alum Sickle. After the dusk had settled and cleared, Damon was left victorious over the veteran Sickle and he was one more step towards the Windy City Championship. Return to XPW When Damon retired from XPW, many thought it would be his final step in a great career with the company. But at Hardcorepalooza 6 the XPW world was invigirated when the former World Champion returned to team with fellow World Champion and fellow stablemate Johnny Violence against the Thailand Express for the XPW World tag Team Championships. The battle waged on, but Cross and Violence came up short when Thailand Express pinned Violence. After HP6, Damon went on a singles run and his first victim was Joseph Johnson. Johnson did what only four other men had been able to do and went to a draw with the former champ. Next on the roster to face Damon Cross was newcomer Nunoj Huanara. Huanara had been bragging about his skills before he came to XPW and what a test he had in Damon Cross. Huanara fought valiantly, but succumbed to Damon and was defeated. After the match, Joseph Johnson attacked Damon from behind and challenged him to a Table's match at Afterburn. Damon gladly accepted. When Afterburn had come, Damon was hungry to castdown the overeager and overconfident superstar. After a brutal and bloody beating, Damon Cross put Joseph Johnson through a table to claim his victory. After the match, Damon was attacked once more. This time the attack came from a hooded figure and a trophy. When the hooded figure unmasked, the XPW world was shocked to see James Douglass, the only man to beat Damon in the Tournament of Chaos, standing over the fallen former World Champion. The next following weeks on Grudge, Damon Cross and James Douglas began playing a series of mind games with each other. Damon came to ringside when Douglas faced off against Christobal Odom, causing a distraction and Odom to achieve the victory over his adversary. The following Grudge, Douglas tried the same manuever while Cross was facing Luke Slates, but Cross overlooked the would be distraction and hit a Dead Mans Drop to pin Slates for the victory. The following Grudge brought forth an altercation between Odom, Douglas and Cross backstage, which ended up seeing Odom and Cross get knocked out by an enraged Douglas. Upper XPW Management stepped in to put an end to the violence and placed Christobal Odom, James Dougals and Damon Cross in a Triple Threat match for the Triple X title at Six Year Anniversary. Six Year Anniversary saw the nearly unthinkable as Damon defeated both James Douglas and Chiristobal Odom for the XXX Championship. With his latest acquired title, Damon Cross not only built up steam for Tournament of Chaos Four, but came one step closer in being garnished the second Grand Slam Champion in XPW history. Personal Life After Fifth Year Anniversary, Damon, Lillith and Balthazar opened up Cross Roads Productions, a movie production firm dedicated and focused on bringing back "movies that don't suck". Damon is the current CEO of Cross Roads Productions. Damon is an active supporter of Disabled Veterans. Damon is an avid tattoo collector. Damon is tattooed from the knuckles on his right hand all the way to his shoulder and the knuckles on his left hand to the elbow. Damon also has the underside of his left arm tattooed as well. Damons most notable tattoo is a 100 dollar bill tattooed from shoulder to shoulder on his back engulfed in flames. Damon was married once in his life to Samantha Rogers. Samantha was killed by a drunk driver a month after Damons debut in XPW and a couple hours shy of Damon winning his first XPW title. Damons father appeared only once in his life, when he came to Philadelphia to give Damon and his siblings the address to their long lost brother. Damon has three brothers and one sister. Balthazar Cross (b. 1986), Lillith Cross-Corvin (b. 1987), and fraternal twin brothers Sorryn and Ryker Cross (b. 1988). Damon also has three sister-in-laws, Josephine Cross (b. 1987/wife of Balthazar), Allanah Cross (b. 1990/wife of Sorryn Cross) and Dakota Cross (b. 1990/wife of Ryker Cross) and a brother-in-law Marcus Corvin (b. 1987/husband of Lillith). Damon has a two nieces and two nephews from his brothers Balthazar and Ryker. Damon is also the second cousin of former XEW superstars Morgan (b. 1987) and Gabriel Shadows (b.1988) and former XEW superstar and former Sideshow GM Logan Shadows (b. 1990). Damon is also the nephew of Republican Senator Holland Cross (b. 1949), a prime candidate for the 2012 US Presidency. Damons current love interest is a former gas station attendant from Arizona, a Ms. Alexis Monroe (b. 1993). Damons hobbies include a wide variety of things such as tattoos, motorcycles, classic cars, MMA, fishing, hunting and cemetaries. Damon suffers from Adjustment Disorder, a mild form of PTSD from his road side bombing accident in the United States Marine Corps. One of Damons finishing moves is named after this condition. Moves As Damon Cross/DJ Jones: *Dead Mans Drop (Cyclone DDT) *Adjustment Disorder (Modified Reverse of Fate Neckbreaker) *Psycho Driver 13 (Sit Out Pump Handle Piledriver) As DJ Jones/Dominik King: *Mark of Honor (Swinging Reverse STO) *Death Sentence (Modified Egotrip) *The Rite of Passage w/Crazyman (Dominik hits a powerbomb while Crazyman comes off the top rope with an elbow drop) *Cloverleaf *Fujiwara Armbar *Sleeperhold *Crossface *Dragon Sleeper *Dragon Clutch *DDT *Cradle DDT *Spinebuster *Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex *Powerbomb to Facebuster *German Suplex *Reverse DDT *Reverse Sit Out Full Nelson Slam *Double Arm Piledriver *Shooting Star Headbutt *Death Valley Driver *The Sedative (Jumping DDT into a gullotine choke) Accolades *1x XPW World Champion *2x XPW Continental Champion *1x XPW Tag Team Champion *1x XPW XXX Champion *2010 Tournament of Chaos Runner-Up *2011 Tournament of Chaos Champion *Stable of the Year 2010 (Full Metal) *Tag Team of the year 2011 (w/Jay Williams) Category:Damon Cross Category:XPW Category:EWC Wrestlers Category:Dominik King